Tabula Rasa
by Krisoulette
Summary: Story Complete. *New* Chapter 11 up. How did Legolas and Aragorn meet? I know, done to death, but I did it again! Non Slash. Please r/r.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Legolas and Middle-Earth are not mine, they belong solely to Tolkien Ent., Tolkien Estate, etc.; I do not own any part, etc., I'm only borrowing the characters and locations for a short time. No permanent harm will come to them. Master Tolkien is genius; I am not.  
  
Gurth-Oneth - the Givers of Death  
  
  
  
Tabula Rasa  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Cold water thrown on his face made him come to. It was dark but the light from the fire made all seem as day to his sharp eyes. He focused on the ugly form that stood above him. Why couldn't he move?  
  
The dark form eyed him, grinned, and then went back to the group at the fire.  
  
Legolas felt the pain in his wrists and feet the worst. His arms were stretched out on the ground, above his head. He couldn't see his wrists, but he realized what caused his pain there as he looked down at his feet. His feet were turned sideways and a large metal spike had been driven through each of them, deep into the ground.  
  
A hissing came from between his clenched teeth as he experimentally tried to flex his forearms. A spike was through each wrist effectively pinning him as an insect on a board. His searched his memory to find what course of events had led him to this fate; then it began to come back to him.  
  
He had been on patrol far to the South with three of the Gurth-Oneth, who were the fiercest and deadliest of fighters that comprised his father's elite guard. They had been trailing an Orc raiding party when Wargs had attacked them. Legolas could only remember the first wave of the attack. Where had the Orcs come from? Where were his companions? He couldn't see much, but his senses told him that he was alone here.  
  
He had to get away.  
  
There was little time left, his mind knew, as the Orc came toward him again, this time holding a long knife and grinning wickedly. The hatred in the Orc's eyes shone brightly. Legolas clinched his teeth together and set his jaw, then gave the Orc a defiant steely blue glare in return.  
  
The Orc looked over the naked flesh of the Elf, and said, "Need fresh meat." Then he took the knife and began cutting along the right hip and thigh of the helpless Elf.  
  
The pain of the blade slicing his flesh down his hip and thighbone was even worse than the pain in his wrists and feet as he writhed in agony. There was no way to hold back the screams that came forth from his very soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
He screamed again and again and again. Then soft hands gripped his arms firmly and shook him hard.  
  
"Lægolas! Lægolas! Awaken!"  
  
His eyes were open but it took a while to focus on the figure in front of him. Legolas registered surprise that he was sitting up in his own bed at home. The face of his mother before him showed fear and concern as she searched his eyes and held his arms.  
  
"My son! What has happened? Whatever has disturbed you so?"  
  
"I must have been dreaming, Mother."  
  
"Rather a nightmare than a dream. Your cries could be heard even unto the stables. What has you so troubled?"  
  
The morning sun shining though the high windows lightened Legolas' heart as it warmed his face. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The terror of the dark was still palpable but could not exist for long in the brightness of this room. He had no intention of telling his mother that he had dreamt of being eaten by Orcs.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Shadows cast from the single candle seemed to lurk ominously, crouching then leaping as the wind caused the flame to flicker. Legolas shivered and self-consciously pulled his robe tighter. Why should this feeling come so unwelcome at the end of this day, so glorious in its unfolding? His mother had just left him to seek her own chambers after bidding him peace. Silwen, his sister, and Naurdril his brother, were yet in the great hall, doubtless laughing still at the afternoon competition.  
  
"Which I would have won fairly," Legolas stated again, though to an empty room.  
  
He grinned as he thought back to the archery contest earlier in the day. Fortunately, right before he was to shoot, he discovered that his bowstring had been replaced with skein. Naurdril and Silwen were able to suppress their grins, but their laughing eyes told all.  
  
"Come now, young one. I cannot let you win every archery contest. I grow chevied and must thwart you at any opportunity. I am the eldest, after all. And elder is better." Naurdril rubbed a comely hand across his sturdy jaw grinning profusely. His sharp blue eyes looked askance as if he were actually trying to give reason to his prank.  
  
Silwen pulled them both close laughing gaily. "Brains, strength, and courage; and each endowed with ample beauty to cause envy in any fair Elf."  
  
"And which of us has the brains, sister of mine?" Legolas moved to stand in front of her, smiling into her laughing eyes.  
  
"Whom do you think, Lægolas?" She purred, unable to resist using the non- dialectic Sindarin form of his name that his mother was so fond of using, but which irked him. She closed her eyes and lowered her chin, inviting him.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and positioned his forehead lightly against hers, then closed his eyes and let his mind go back to the many times they had done this. Naurdril enclosed them both in a protective embrace as he joined them mentally.  
  
They had always been close, knowing each other's thoughts. The feeling of love flowed from and through him as he blended his essence with his sibling's. Their thoughts drifted together, light and airy, verging on the nether realm.  
  
"Legolas!" The name had been cried from the darkness and burst into his calm. Then an oppressive blackness descended upon him totally obliterating all else.  
  
Legolas gasped, then screamed as the blackness revealed to him its own: terror and pain. He fought against it, but it pulled at him relentlessly, attempting to steal him away to an uncomprehending darkness.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the darkness disappeared; the pain and terror abated. Legolas opened his eyes as he felt the pressure of arms holding him. The eyes of Naurdril and Silwen were upon him quizzically.  
  
"What happened? Why did you cry out?" Silwen was obviously worried. Naurdril frowned but said nothing.  
  
"I am well. I suddenly felt strange, but I am alright now." Legolas made light of it, some part of him sending warning to ignore the whole incident. The bright heat of the midday sun felt especially favorable and warmed him, taking away the chill in his limbs that he had just noticed. He incredulously wondered if he were ill, but since he was feeling better with each passing moment, even this thought ebbed from his awareness.  
  
Keeping a wary eye on their brother, Naurdril and Silwen convinced Legolas to partake of the midday meal earlier than usual. His lighthearted banter and quick laugh eventually convinced them that he was himself.  
  
  
  
That was earlier, when the light was full overhead and no shadow was apparent. Now he was alone in the near darkness, and fear began to play along the edges of his mind. He scolded himself for even paying attention to such an undignified emotion. Was he not an Elf, an immortal, a Prince? He banished all such unwanted emotions with an elegant gesture of his hand.  
  
He kept his robe on as he laid on his bed. The favorite green meadow beckoned in his mind and he eagerly went there.  
  
  
  
  
  
The meadow was not as he remembered it. The greens were dull with brown patches of dead growth. But it still looked familiar somehow. Very familiar. This could not be.  
  
"Legolas! We go south along the river for another day. We will find the enemy there."  
  
Legolas turned and blood drained from his fair face. There were Ciriel, Alnaron, and Ancaleb his brother; the Gurth-Oneth, Thranduil's elite guard and his companions from his dream. No, his nightmare. Here. Now.  
  
Quickly taking one of his knives, Legolas stabbed his hand, drawing blood.  
  
His companions looked on with alarm and moved quickly, but Legolas was quicker.  
  
He fell to the ground and held up his wounded hand to the sky. "Elbereth, hear me! Let me wake from this! Save me!"  
  
Eärendil shone brilliantly in the night sky.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The night air was crisp to the point of biting with the coming of winter. The remaining leaves of the trees rustled as the breeze moved through them. Sounds of the night filled the darkness.  
  
The Gurth-Oneth were perplexed with their Lord. Alnaron had bandaged the wounded hand of his Prince while Ciriel and Ancaleb tried to calm him. Legolas' sudden actions and outcry had startled and frightened them, but this silence, which had taken its place, was even more ominous.  
  
Legolas sat on the ground with his head bowed. Both hands covered his face and his eyes were tightly shut. If he ignored them, they would go away. If he ignored them, they had to go away! This was not happening; this could not be happening!  
  
Alnaron knelt before his best friend, "Legolas, what is wrong? You must speak to me!" He gripped the prostrate Elf's leanly muscled upper arms with firm hands.  
  
"Eru! Aagghhh!" Legolas entire body shuddered as a loud sob was wrenched from him. He deftly shook off the offending hands and writhed out of reach, all the while holding his hands over his face.  
  
The cry made the three of them jump. Alnaron gathered Ancaleb and Ciriel and walked a short distance into the trees, then stopped while the form of Legolas was still nigh.  
  
"What ails the Prince? I see no wounds!" Cirion's blue eyes could not leave the form on the ground.  
  
"He suddenly turned and looked at us as though we were unknown. I saw nothing previous to indicate such behavior. Alnaron?" Ancaleb was ever the pragmatist, turning over in his mind earlier events warranting scrutiny. His raised eyebrow emphasized this assessment.  
  
Alnaron had also been studying Legolas but turned his attention back to his brother at the question. "This malady seemed to have spontaneously appeared." A frown came across his handsome face as he turned back to Legolas, "Perhaps it will spontaneously disappear as well."  
  
Cirion tried not to sound bitter, "Aha! I am so glad to see that you have not lost your sense of humor. Remember the purpose of our hunt? Our prey will not await us for slaughter."  
  
"Cirion, our prey will remain. There will always be another day and another hunt. We must take Legolas back to the palace and seek remedy for him." Alnaron was adamant. "What say thee, my brother?"  
  
"We are in agreement, Alnaron. The sooner we begin home, the better."  
  
With a slight nod of his head, Cirion assented. All three turned to look at Legolas, who had not moved during this exchange.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The words flowed over him; he heard them but paid no heed. He absorbed himself with feeling. He was surprised how badly his hand hurt. The breeze was cool but not cold, and in some other place, and some other time, would have pleasured him greatly. He could feel his hair against his hands and face, the smoothness of the pebbles under his knees. Then he noticed the voices had stopped.  
  
He tried to retreat inwardly, but could find no green meadow in which to escape. His inner world of peace was gone. The darkness that he found in its place was as a Being, which reached out to grab him with powerful hooks. Pain and suffering was in its wake, filling the blackness with a red glow.  
  
A mighty voice called his name, "Legolas!" It was here for him! It was going to take him away, to a place of eternal pain and unbearable suffering. He could not bear the thought. He ran from it! Somehow, he escaped! It was gone!  
  
Legolas jumped up from the ground gasping for air as he mentally disconnected from the world of darkness, which seemed to want to seize him and take him screaming into a pit of evil. He looked at the Gurth-Oneth, eyes wild and barely suppressing a scream. Terror had him and he did not recognize his Companions.  
  
This was not the action that they were hoping for. Each Elf held their hands out, palms front, hoping to show that they meant no harm. This was not going to be easy, if Legolas was not going to come willingly.  
  
"Legolas! Do you not know us? Do you not know me? We are friends. We have been together for many countless years. We are going to take you back to your home, your father Thranduil and the palace. Help and Healing awaits you. There is no need to fear." Alnaron would not let him lose this contact.  
  
A strange thought entered Legolas' mind at this point. Something came from deep in his memories or subconscious that bubbled up to the forefront. Something troubling and painful. What was it? Yes, he had it. There was something wrong in what Alnaron had just said. It seemed very important. His voice was tight as he asked, "What of my mother, Silwen, and Naurdril? Are they not at the palace?"  
  
With a deep sadness showing on his face, Cirion bowed his head and said softly, "Elbereth."  
  
Alnaron moved closer to Legolas, only to see him back away from the approach. Alnaron stopped a few feet away, and with his arms outstretched said, "No, Legolas. They in Mirkwood no longer."  
  
The hands went back to cover the face of the Prince of Mirkwood. He forebode the answer, but had to hear it just the same. "Then were do they dwell?"  
  
Alnaron went up to Legolas and gently took him by the wrist. If this was somehow source of the problem, it had to be handled carefully. He placed his left hand upon the right shoulder of Legolas. "Do you not remember what occurred to Silwen, Naurdril, and your mother, my Liege?"  
  
The fire burned in Legolas' eyes, but he could not answer. He didn't know? He should know! What was it? He tried to remember, but the answers would not come.  
  
Alnaron began, "On the day of our Vows." but pain pierced his heart. He whispered, "Silwen, my Beloved." He thought this would be easier, but the grief was only thinly covered, ever to be re-exposed. "Silwen and Naurdril did not survive when Orcs attacked your family while traveling to the ceremony."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes again as the words penetrated into his soul. He remembered them as soon as they were uttered, but not before. Such was his denial. Legolas could not look at Alnaron. His lips moved but no sound came forth. Then, suddenly, "It was my fault! I was there! I did not save them!"  
  
Alnaron's grip on Legolas tightened. "No, Legolas! Many were taken that day. To be attacked on such a day of joy- . The House of Thranduil was unprepared for battle, but all fought valiantly. No one is to blame, my Lord. Your Mother chose the Gift of Mandos. Her heart went with Silwen and Naurdril; she never recovered." Alnaron lowered his head and fixed his gaze on a silver ring that he wore. "Silwen's ring of Promise will stay on my hand as she will remain in my heart. Legolas, you are not the only one who aches for them."  
  
The glaze seemed to lift from Legolas' stare. He focused on his friend before him. "I - I remember now. I remember what happened." Then his eyes regained a shine that brought worry back to his Companions. His voice rose to an excited level. "But I was just with them. My brother, my sister and Mother! At the palace! All was well!"  
  
Alnaron's frown deepened as this pronouncement registered. He was turning his head to address Ancaleb, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw massive black forms silently getting ready to pounce from the shadows.  
  
"Wargs!" shouted Ancalab as he and Cirion swiftly grabbed their bows and put arrows to string.  
  
A fey mood seized Alnaron when he saw that Legolas had not reached for his weapons, but had dropped to the ground.  
  
"It's my fault! I let this happen!" Legolas closed his eyes as he felt the teeth go into him.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
King Thranduil sat alone in his throne room. The words, "But he must wish to come back," echoed loudly in his mind. He slowly examined each word as if seeking an answer there. Why should his son come back, indeed? To have lost his sister, brother, mother, and now his best friends.  
  
He knew how he had survived after losing his wife and Silwen and Naurdril. He had his Golden Son, the remaining pride of his heart who looked so like his Mother. He now lived for Legolas, though he would die himself before he would ever let him know. What would he do if he lost his last Beloved Son who carried what was left of his heart? He grimaced at the thought, and then looked to the door of the Great Hall as Lord Elrond came through it. Was there hope on the Elf Lord's face?  
  
Elrond was direct. "He is in torment and sways between Light and Shadow and refuses to come to me. He suffers much guilt about what happened to his friends and believes he is responsible in some way for the loss of his mother, brother, and sister."  
  
Thranduil met Elrond's directness with his own. "Any guilt on his part is unfounded. You know that."  
  
"I can heal his physical wounds, though serious; but the mental ones will take something more than what I have to offer."  
  
King Thranduil's heart skipped a beat at the possibility of good news, but then his hopes plunged. Elrond and he had not always seen eye to eye, but he knew there was no better Healer. If he was admitting defeat, then there was no hope left.  
  
Elrond saw Thranduil's shoulders sag as his hope faded. The Elf Lord said gently, "That is why I sent for my sons, Thranduil. They will be here soon."  
  
The King frowned at this. "What can your sons do that you cannot, Elrond?"  
  
"Become his new friends. Share in his loss - they lost their Mother, too. Give him hope to go on. They will be able to reach him."  
  
"You have never before shown this kind of concern. Your sons have never even been here before. Why now?"  
  
Elrond eyes shone as if he had anticipated this question, which he had. "You and I have not been friends, Thranduil." He held his hand up as Thranduil began to speak. "Our families and lands are far apart but the time is coming when Kind will seek Kind for succor. The Shadow is upon "Mirkwood" and the might of all your warriors can do naught but slow it. Our families and lands must be joined to remain strong and free. Being alone only invites attack. It is my wish that our sons will be steadfast in a friendship that will bind both Mirkwood and Rivendell."  
  
Thranduil had begun chewing his lip thoughtfully, and his eyes brightened. "Elrond, you have changed so much in just a few thousand years." The King's mood was lightened and he was grateful. "Thank you. You have given me hope, for my Son and my Kingdom. I, too, would be pleased for our Houses to be so joined."  
  
A strange look came over Elrond's face and his eyes seemed to glow with an inner light. "I have taken Hope into my House, King Thranduil, and daily watch him grow. The future is in his hands."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N(s): First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this! Your kind words are much appreciated. As manna to the starving they are. *Hugs*  
  
Secondly, this story is just not going where I wanted to take it, so I am giving up and letting it go where it wants. *Grrrr* Thirdly: As purists will note, canon is suffering. Fourthly: "Love" as mentioned below has no slashy connotation whatsoever. This is not even hinted at slash. OK? Fifthly: This is actually a story about hope, if I haven't made it clear up til now. And, last, but not least, this chapter takes place a couple of months after Elrond has healed Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir have been staying at Mirkwood and joining the Gurth-Oneth on their patrols. Word has come of activity at Dol Guldur and Legolas is traveling to meet the Sons of Elrond to scout the Necromancer.  
  
OK, enough A/N. On to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Legolas was beginning to wish that he had ridden Chylar, though it was true that stealth had been foremost on his mind upon leaving home. He had to explain three times to his four-legged friend that he would have to be left behind this time. Even then Chylar had followed him to the outer gates gently nudging his muzzle against Legolas' tunic in protest.  
  
There had been no sign of the enemy on this trail for days. It was as if Orcs and Wargs had found better things to do than be seen in Mirkwood. Legolas cast a sideways glance into the trees on his left. Did they seem greener than he remembered? The midday sun even appeared brighter. Possibly, but he still didn't quite trust himself. The light could just be playing tricks. Remember-  
  
Suddenly, an impulse to turn towards home seized him. He realized then that this was the farthest he had been from the palace alone since-  
  
Legolas knew instantly that this was the cause of Chylar's worry.  
  
He drew a deep but ragged breath, fighting panic. His hand went to his side and he gingerly placed it along his lower ribs. The pain there was now only a memory. The soothing warmth of Lord Elrond's healing touch could still be called up.  
  
As he stood touching his wound, memories came unbidden. The memory of Wargs being driven by Orcs. Of being overpowered. Of being run through by an Orc sword. Seeing the courage in the eyes of his friends as they faced death. Knowing he was next. Actually wanting to be next. Until the spitting and the fire.  
  
His hands went to his ears as the sounds of his friend's screams deafened him. Then there was silence.  
  
Legolas looked down at his palms, contemplating. Searching there as if a secret could be uncovered.  
  
He raised his head and looked to the trail ahead as his acute hearing picked up familiar sounds. These sounds were real.  
  
A smile came to his lips as he recognized the light tread of Elladan.  
  
"Legolas! You have made good time! We were not expecting to meet up with you until tonight at the earliest!" Elladan's warm greeting and bright smile did not reveal if he had been witness to Legolas' pain.  
  
The tall and fair Elladan did not stop in front of Legolas, but unexpectedly gathered him up in a crushing hug.  
  
"It is good to see you, Little Brother," Elladan whispered into Legolas' ear before he released him. Legolas' heart squeezed with emotion at his words and their eyes locked as they separated. A look of thanks was gratefully given and graciously accepted.  
  
Legolas thought back to his Time of Darkness, to when the Voice of Power, which had been calling for him, had changed.  
  
It was the gentle and compassionate voice of Elladan that had persuaded Legolas to return from his world of inner suffering. It was not Power that Legolas had responded to. It was Love.  
  
"And where is Elrohir? I thought we were to all meet at the crossroads to Dol Guldur." Legolas was surprised that Elladan was here. There had obviously been a change of plans.  
  
"We have already been to Dol Guldur. It is deserted. The Necromancer is gone, and his hordes with him." As Elladan gave this information, his fair brow creased. "The forest is lacking of any signs. It is exceeding strange, but made for swift travel."  
  
"I know. I began to actually wish for a Spider attack to liven up the trip." Legolas flashed a quick grin.  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes and made a sour face. "I think not. I have heard of your Mirkwood Spiders. I have no wish to meet them."  
  
Legolas had to laugh at Elladan's expression. It pleased Elladan greatly to hear Legolas laugh.  
  
Just then Elrohir appeared coming down the trail, but what caught Legolas' attention was the slight creature that followed him. As they got closer, he saw that he had been deceived by the height of Elrohir. The creature was not so slight, and was certainly not an Elf; though as Legolas watched him, he observed a definite Elvish stealth in the way he traversed the trail. The proud bearing and a keen eye to his surroundings bespoke of other qualities. He looked questioningly at Elladan.  
  
"A sixteen year old human, who came to live with us when his father was killed. Father is fostering him."  
  
This confirmed the new opinion of Elrond that Legolas had acquired. His father had never spoken of Elrond with fondness, but Legolas could now see how seriously Elrond had been wronged.  
  
Elladan waited until the pair had stopped before them. "Legolas, this is Estel, our Gwador, who has lived with us for many years. Estel, meet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
As Estel openly met his gaze, Legolas felt a presence and a scrutiny behind those steely blue eyes that he knew summed him to a hairs-breath.  
  
Estel did not take his eyes off Legolas. "We must tell King Thranduil of the leave-taking of the Necromancer. His hordes are gone and Dol Guldur is deserted again."  
  
Legolas felt naked under his stare. Why was this human having this effect on him?  
  
"Why would he leave now?" Legolas asked no one in particular.  
  
"Perhaps he learned of the alliance between Mirkwood and Rivendell. Few would challenge the power of both," Estel offered, sounding much wiser than his years would indicate.  
  
Elrohir nudged Estel affectionately with an elbow. "You sound like Father now, Young One. Always so serious."  
  
Legolas was beginning to become accustomed to the intensity of this human. That was what was different about him. He was not familiar with this species. Could they all be this way? Possibly this is the result of having limited years.  
  
The feeling was not at all unpleasant.  
  
It stirred him.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Someone needs to go to Rivendell and let Father know about the Necromancer." Elladan searched the faces around him.  
  
With no one else volunteering, Elrohir relented. "Come Estel. Miruvorë and massa await us at home."  
  
Estel looked at Elrohir with knitted eyebrows. "I haven't been this far from home before. I wish to see King Thranduil and the palace. May I stay with Elladan - and Legolas?"  
  
Elrohir seemed hurt by this perceived abandonment.  
  
Elladan soothed his brother, "Fear not, my brother. Estel has not deserted you. I feel that he has developed a desire to see new places and new Elves, after meeting Legolas."  
  
Estel dropped his gaze to the ground and tried hard not to look at Legolas.  
  
Elrohir shook his head and smiled. "I shall miss your company, Young One. But you must do what is in your heart." To Elladan, "I will return to Mirkwood at the beginning of the new moon."  
  
"May Elbereth guide you," Elladan bid his brother farewell.  
  
Elladan, Legolas, and Estel watched as Elrohir swiftly departed in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
"It is still three days until we reach home." Legolas turned to Estel. "Do you require food or rest before we begin?"  
  
Estel's eyes were drawn to the face of the fair Elf. Legolas saw a question and something else, but only heard, "I would like to rest for awhile. The journey has been long and we have moved quickly with few stops."  
  
Elladan frowned slightly at this. He knew Estel thrived on difficult journeys and though human, had little trouble keeping up with Elves. Thinking back, he couldn't remember a time when Estel had not wanted to be the first on the road. There was something more going on here, with his Gwador.  
  
Even with his back turned to Estel, Legolas could feel his eyes upon him. Turning, Legolas caught the look of puzzlement on Estel's face as he stared at him. This quickly vanished as Estel busied himself with getting food from his pack.  
  
Elladan seated himself between the two of them and was surprised when Estel suddenly reached out and took hold of Legolas' arm. Estel was frowning deeply and pulled back his hand to look at it.  
  
Legolas jumped at the unexpected contact.  
  
"Estel! What is it?" Elladan was shocked. He had never seen Estel do this before.  
  
"No! It is all right, Elladan. I was just surprised," Legolas recovered. There was something about that touch that sent a vibration throughout his body.  
  
"Elladan, do you not see it? Legolas is glowing." Estel looked at the golden Elf with astonishment on his face. "What does it mean?"  
  
Legolas' face was blank as he looked at Elladan. At first Elladan was also confused, but then he looked at Legolas. Sighing deeply, he bowed his head. Realization came to him as Legolas was still confused and Estel waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"I had not realized that you would be able to see it. That is the Light from the Other Side." Elladan looked to Legolas to see if he should continue.  
  
Legolas looked down at his palms. That was the thing that had been drawing his attention earlier. He was watching the glow from his palms. An invitation? A warning?  
  
Legolas did not stop him, so Elladan continued. "Legolas was recently lost in Shadow on the Other Side. What you are seeing are remnants of the Light. He has come back to us, but I feel that he has not made the decision to stay, yet." Elladan looked at Legolas, eyes shining bright with concern and love.  
  
Legolas looked into the eyes of Elladan and knew he would hear his thoughts. "But they call to me. I cannot shut them out."  
  
Elladan's gentle inner voice was a salve. "They do not call you to join them, Little Brother. In time, the voices will lessen. This I know."  
  
Estel became embarrassed and felt as an intruder observing the communion of the two Elves, so excused himself pleading a need to answer the call of nature.  
  
Once he was gone, Legolas had to know. "He is human. How did he see? That is impossible."  
  
Elladan smiled. "Ah, he has you intrigued, has he? As well he might." He looked in the direction that Estel had disappeared to be certain that what he said next would not be overheard.  
  
This had now definitely caught Legolas' attention.  
  
"He is not just human. He is of the blood of Númenor."  
  
This took Legolas aback. "But I thought them extinct."  
  
A determined look came over Elladan. "No, not all. They are few but strong." Elladan's voice lowered and he looked at Legolas meaningfully. "Estel is Isildur's heir."  
  
Legolas rocked back on his heels trying to assimilate this new information. He could only look at Elladan with shock.  
  
"Estel does not know his true identity, nor is it our place to tell him." A light shone from Elladan's eyes as he continued. "Father has a vision. He believes Estel is destined for great deeds. I believe this also. There is a fire that burns in him, which once touched, will either consume you or ignite something within your own soul."  
  
Legolas had indeed felt the edges of that flame.  
  
"He has courage and a strength that is enduring. It may sound strange, but Elrohir and I have bound ourselves to him, though he knows it not and is yet a child. My blood tells me that Estel will somehow be the force that will unite Middle Earth when Darkness threatens all. Elrohir and I will be at his side."  
  
This was all new to Legolas. He had only thought of the Necromancer invading Mirkwood, his home. This was a different viewpoint altogether. There was more at stake than just Mirkwood. He saw how Elrond was laying plans for a much bigger conflict to come. That was the reason for the alliance. And for his sheltering the future king in his home. Hiding Isildur's heir unbeknownst to even Isildur's heir.  
  
Estel came back into the clearing and Legolas looked at him trying not to appear eager.  
  
Legolas saw the future in front of him as Estel favored him with a grin.  
  
His heart skipped a beat and he looked down at his palms.  
  
The familiar glow was gone.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"No. A human child is not going on patrol with the Gurth-Oneth." King Thranduil was surprised that Legolas had even asked. He knew Elrond greatly favored this boy, Estel, and had no intention of anything happening to him while in Mirkwood. He did not believe the newfound alliance with Rivendell could survive such a loss.  
  
Legolas knew not to press the issue. Once his father had made his mind up on any matter, there was little chance of changing it.  
  
Thranduil's tone softened as he asked his son, "Are you going with them this time?"  
  
Knowing his father was carefully watching him, Legolas kept his face neutral. "I think not, Father. I am going to show Estel around." As if offering an excuse he added, "Elladan and Elrohir are staying behind, also."  
  
Hearing his father clear his throat, he knew he was revealed. He said softly, "It is not yet time."  
  
Thranduil's heart ached for his Golden Child. He wanted to hold his son, but did not dare risk such an outward show of affection. Wanting to give solace, he offered Legolas what he could. "It is hard for such as we, who feel so deeply, to suffer loss of those whom we love. It does not become easier as the years go by. Perhaps it hurts Elves more, because we think not of loss being the chosen of Eru. Are we the blessed or the cursed of Eru? I know not."  
  
Looking directly at his son Thranduil surprised Legolas. "You are all that I have left, my Son. I cannot face endless years without you. I only wish for your happiness. You are most precious to me."  
  
Legolas knew what it took for his father to say these words to him. He approached Thranduil and put out his right hand to touch his cheek. Thranduil took the hand and held it against his cheek with his own.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Legolas found Estel in the stables stroking the muzzle of Chylar.  
  
"He said no." Estel could tell by the look on Legolas' face.  
  
"It was not a difficult decision to make. Mirkwood is full of danger, even with the Necromancer gone." Legolas was glad that the three would be staying at the palace. He was becoming quite fond of this human who was so young but possessed ways of one steeped in years.  
  
Dark hair fell across his face as Estel turned to rub the neck of the horse. "I did not expect to go. I was hoping."  
  
Legolas studied the form before him. The brown traveling clothes were nondescript and his hands were dirty. The jaw was firm and the features were handsome. The limbs were already well muscled, a promise of power. His bearing was of pride and assurance. Wisps of hair grew from his face. It appeared soft as down, unlike a dwarf's. Legolas had a strange thought. What would it feel like to have hair growing on one's face?  
  
Estel turned and fixed his gaze on the Elf who was assessing him.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir have found means to be occupied." He smiled. "I have not seen them interested in She-Elves at all before coming to Mirkwood."  
  
Chylar whinnied as if laughing.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Dinner was served as the sun set through the trees. Legolas could see the reasons for the absence of the Sons of Elrond. Both reasons sat across the table, shyly smiling at the tall black-haired brothers.  
  
Elladan sat on his left laughing over a joke that Elrohir had made; Estel was on his right. Legolas savored the warmth of the moment before beginning his meal. To feel friendship again made his heart sing. He didn't know it at the time, but his eyes began to get back the twinkle that they once had. He was smiling when he turned to Estel.  
  
When Estel met his look, he did a double take. The shining eyes and happy smile on Legolas shocked him. He had not realized how much pain Legolas had been in until it was eased. He had never before seen such beauty in any Elf, male or female. It took his breath away. At that moment, Estel swore inwardly to protect this Elf from further suffering. He had to preserve this gentle heart.  
  
Suddenly Legolas froze. He heard Chylar screaming. Then other horses joined in. It was a warning!  
  
They heard yelling in the courtyard. Orcs! Inside the palace walls! How could that be? The Gurth-Oneth had left earlier, which left only the palace guard. But this still meant a large contingent of warriors, since Thranduil had been caught unawares once before and had sworn it would never happen again.  
  
The dinner guests hurriedly moved towards the inner rooms while the remaining Elves went to the hallway for weapons.  
  
Legolas saw Estel choose a heavy sword and wondered if he could even wield it. As Estel tested it for balance, any doubts Legolas had of his swordsmanship vanished. He seemed as practiced as any Elf he had seen.  
  
Legolas strapped on his pair of knives and took up his own sword. He knew if the enemy was inside the gates, he had to be ready for close combat.  
  
Then the Orcs were upon them.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir worked their way to either side of Estel and Legolas. Thranduil and his palace guard were pressing the Orcs on their side of the room towards the doorway that led to the Great Hall. The sheer number of Orcs staggered Legolas. How could this many Orcs travel through Mirkwood without warning, much less make it through the gates?  
  
  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
The crush of bodies made the fight difficult. Legolas saw the frenzied flashing of Elf swords on either side of him, and knew they were in trouble. They had to get to an open area.  
  
"To the columns," he yelled and led the way to the veranda.  
  
The Elves and Estel moved doggedly forward, while the mass of Orcs seemed as an undulating wave of forms. Wave after wave slammed against them, bent on preventing the Elves from gaining an advantage.  
  
When they reached the opening, Legolas abandoned his sword in the middle of a particularly troublesome Orc and drew his knives. Out here he could move. And he did. The Orcs had trouble seeing him; he was as a blur, dispatching all who had the misfortune to come within his reach. Unluckily for the Orcs, his reach was immense.  
  
As he saw his killing strokes find their mark, delight filled his heart. He knew that it had been long since he had felt such pleasure, and a distant part of him wondered that he could feel such joy at slaughter. Then he saw before him the faces of his friends: Cirion, Ancaleb, and Alnaron. And remembered their last breaths.  
  
The Orcs paid dearly for this memory.  
  
Flashes of gold caught the lamplight. Legolas looked to the wall. Shining gold on black vambraces shimmered all along the top of the wall as archers took aim.  
  
The Gurth-Oneth!  
  
The first volley sent surprise rippling among the rank of the horde. The second, third, and fourth volleys followed quickly. The volleys ceased as the Gurth-Oneth took aim individually. The Orcs saw their numbers diminish substantially in a matter of seconds.  
  
Legolas laughed into the Orc face in front of him. After decapitating it in a swift cross-action, he turned to take note of Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel.  
  
The Elves had flanked Estel since Legolas had left them in his wake. The boy was swinging his sword with deadly accuracy, his blue eyes blazing fiercely in a grim face. Blood showed on his left arm and side. There was a streak of blood running from a gash along his cheek.  
  
Legolas' heart jumped at seeing wounds on the boy. Coming quickly to Estel's aid, Legolas took up position to his right, where Orcs were threatening to break his defense. He observed a skill and power in the boy that surprised him. Estel seemed not to have noticed that he was wounded; his sword arm did not falter.  
  
Legolas thought wryly that his Father need not have worried about Estel going on patrol.  
  
Suddenly, Elves came in from the Great Hall and succeeded in herding the remaining Orcs against the wall. The Gurth-Oneth finished them off easily.  
  
Estel turned a shining face to Legolas. This was his first real battle and he beamed with the pride of victory.  
  
Legolas gently placed a hand on Estel's shoulder. "You are wounded. Let us seek help."  
  
Ignoring him, Estel said excitedly, "Legolas, did you see? When I was fighting, I felt in my soul that this is what I was meant to do! It felt right, somehow!" Estel's countenance seemed to glow with a light, emanating from within. Then his handsome face contorted with pain and he clutched his side. Turning pale, he sank to his knees.  
  
The three Elves grabbed him to keep him from falling.  
  
Estel looked at Legolas. "I have never seen an Elf as fair or fell. You fought as one possessed. I am most proud to have fought with you, Legolas of the gentle heart and dragon spirit." Before he faded into unconsciousness, his eyes focused on a distant scene and he whispered in a strange voice, "While fighting, I had a waking dream, fair Legolas. The most beautiful and perilous sword in the world came to me and said that I was its only true master." The voice faded and his eyes slid shut as his body slumped against the arms of the Elves.  
  
"I will take him," Elrohir said gently.  
  
Elrohir slipped an arm around Estel to pick him up, but Legolas looked at him. "Let me." The two brothers exchanged looks then helped Legolas pick up the unconscious heir of Isildur.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir made certain that Estel was carefully in Legolas' arms. They could see that the wound in his side was serious, but not life threatening.  
  
Legolas carried the wounded boy toward the Royal Chambers, treading carefully over strewn Orc bodies and slippery black blood on the floor. Elladan and Elrohir were at his side. He saw his Father come toward them with Cúroniel, his Officer of the Guard. The look of relief on Thranduil's face was apparent when he saw his son, but quickly gave way to concern as he gazed upon Estel.  
  
A quick examination relieved the King. "All will be well, my Son. The boy is strong. He will live to fight many battles."  
  
A sudden look of pain showed on Legolas' face, and just as quickly disappeared. "I will take him to my room." He veered swiftly towards his chambers.  
  
"I will send a Healer." Cúroniel hurried to find one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estel lay on the bed, bandaged but still unconscious in a deep healing sleep. Elladan and Elrohir had joined in the cleanup leaving Legolas to watch over Estel. Legolas strangely could not find it within him to leave the boy. He was drawn to the figure on the bed.  
  
He thought of the light that shone from the face of Estel as he had spoken of the battle and the sword. It was the Light from the Other Side. What was it about this boy that stirred his soul with just his presence? Was it the blood of Númenor that ran in Estel's veins? Not Elf, but Elf-kin? If he had stayed with Estel during the battle would he have been wounded? Legolas shook his head to clear this thought.  
  
Legolas looked to the door as Elladan and Elrohir entered. Elrohir went to Estel and placed a hand upon his brow. Elladan put a comforting hand upon Legolas' shoulder as he looked at the boy.  
  
Elladan had news. "Cúroniel reports signs of sorcery in the forest which led them back to the palace. He believes that is the reason why Orcs were able to traverse Mirkwood undetected. A parting gift from the Necromancer."  
  
"He will return." Legolas was certain of this.  
  
"Yes. We must be ready."  
  
Then, softly, "What did he mean when he spoke of a sword that called him master?" Legolas did not take his eyes off Estel.  
  
Elrohir sat in the chair beside Estel and took the still hand in his own. "Narsil." Then taking a deep breath, "His destiny presses him."  
  
"He really doesn't know who he is?" Legolas wondered.  
  
"He has no idea. He sees- things. He has not been raised among his kind and visions are common with Elves." Elladan smiled knowingly.  
  
As Legolas watched the measured breathing of Isildur's heir, his heart filled with emotion. One thought resounded throughout his being. He would not leave Estel again.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Cúroniel watched the human study the ground. He had not protested when King Thranduil assigned Estel to his patrol, but he kept the boy at his side to better gauge his ability.  
  
"They have doubled back and are moving single file to confound the trail. Not like Orcs at all, but I see definite Orc sign." Estel reached out and touched a broken twig. "Last night. No later." Then he frowned as he saw a clear footprint. "Goblins?" He looked at Cúroniel. "Goblins with Orcs? Could that be?"  
  
The Officer of the Guard returned the look with a certain hardness. "At one time I would not have believed it. But I have recently seen Orcs with Wargs and am not surprised. Bedevilment seems not to have gone with the Necromancer."  
  
He agreed with Estel's interpretation of the signs and absently moved a forefinger along the string of his bow as he thought. "Goblin guile and Orc ferocity." His prey had just become more dangerous. The corner of his mouth drew up slightly with a subtle but steely smile. He believed that one was measured by the strength of one's enemies.  
  
He was reassured with Estel and gave him an approving nod. "Come. We will join the others."  
  
Estel's brow was troubled. But it didn't concern Orcs or Goblins.  
  
"They say you rescued Legolas. Would you tell me what happened?"  
  
The directness of this human was almost an affront. Cúroniel reeled on Estel but could only see concern in the serious blue eyes. The human did not wear the look of a child, but of a man, full-grown and confident. There was earnestness about him that implied trust.  
  
"You see - he is my friend. And I would not ask him, but I would know what has given him such pain."  
  
Estel's sincerity touched his heart. Cúroniel's eyes clouded and he sighed. "He could only watch as his friends were eaten by Orcs. We got there too late to save them." He would say no more.  
  
Silence accompanied them to the clearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
As per the new Alliance, skilled warriors from Rivendell had been integrated into each of the Mirkwood patrols, and it was soon apparent that the enthusiasm for the hunt and persuit of the enemy was contageous. At any other time, such an assemblage of fair Elves of both Mirkwood and Rivendell would have caused the forest to rejoice if not for the fell countenances, bright weapons hewned to an even more lethal sharpness (if possible), and the deadly purpose evidenced on each face.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were separate from the gathering of warriors, who were eager to leave, since the trail had been discovered. They were speaking in low tones so as to not be overheard by the keen hearing of their companions.  
  
"When Arathorn was killed by Orcs, Aragorn's mother brought him to live with us. He was two." Elladan was wistful as he recounted the past. "Father named him 'Estel'."  
  
They turned to look toward the clearing as Cúroniel and Estel came out of the woods.  
  
As Estel raised a hand in greeting, Legolas suddenly saw the scene change. A noble King wearing a white crown that had wings made of pearl held aloft a deadly sword with jewels that caught the sun and gleamed, seeming to have a life of its own. His raiment shone as silver, and he looked as a King of Old, newly come from the West, cloaked with power and a brilliant light. The face was hardened and burned with an inner glow which overshadowed all else. It was unfamiliar and lined with dignity and age, but the eyes caught Legolas' attention. He felt his pulse quicken and took a quick breath. They were unmistakably those of Estel.  
  
Legolas glanced at Elladan and Elrohir and knew by the shine in their eyes that they saw it too.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Estel's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Estel took in the captivated gazes seemingly shared by his foster brothers and his new friend as he approached them. He knew better than to ask what they were 'seeing,' for such things were private and for each to willingly give or no.  
  
Abruptly, his feet stopped of their own accord as a voice from without, but from within, spoke to him. The timbre of the words thrilled with a power that caused chills to form on the nape of his neck and course down the length of his spine to his fingers and toes.  
  
"Tall ships and tall kings  
  
Three times three  
  
What brought they from the foundered land  
  
Over the flowing sea?  
  
Seven stars and seven stones  
  
And one white tree."  
  
He knew these words were important; important to him, though he did not know why or their meaning. Suddenly his friends faded as he found himself upon a parapet with steps leading to a great tower. Cold, darkness, and a naked fear permeated the air while inhuman screams resounded up into the black sky. Freezing rain was falling, and clashes of spears, swords, and death cries filled the air. Estel knew this for the killing place that it was. A strong hand took his arm and turned him around. Squarely in front of him now was the tired but relieved face of Legolas. "I am glad that you made it. That was my last arrow." The scene vanished, but not before Estel perceived the hopelessness of the situation.  
  
Then he was back in the forest, shaking the vestiges of this vision from his eyes. The Elves were still caught up in their own imagery and Estel wondered what it was that they were 'seeing,' certain from their expressions that they had not shared his vision.  
  
He walked quietly to stand before Legolas, and heeded the Elf closely as Legolas began to quit his hold on the unseen and focus on the Human. Legolas' shining eyes held Estel fixed on the spot. As they gazed at one another, something seemed to pass between them.  
  
Estel knew in his heart that in some way, his destiny was intertwined with this Elf, and they would be closer than brothers, even as Elladan and Elrohir, until the end of his days.  
  
Once again, the Human surprised the Elves. He placed his hands upon Legolas' shoulders, still gazing at him intensely, and then embraced him tightly, as one would greet long lost kin. Legolas found himself returning the Human's clasp in kind automatically, as if already a bond had been forged between them, as he knew it had.  
  
Reverently, Estel and the Elves turned away, each within their own vivid thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been following the trail for two days, as silent as the forest in which they traveled, when two scouts returned with news. The Officer of the Guard and Legolas went quickly to meet them.  
  
Estel became even more impressed with the skill of the Gurth-Oneth as the hunt continued. At first, their ability to instantly disappear had him baffled until Elladan smiled and pointed up to the trees. "Our Woodland Brothers are Silvan Elves, whose origins are the Teleri. They are just at home in the great trees of Mirkwood as on the ground. They travel faster through the trees. Up there, they are even closer to Eärendil." Elladan regarded the forest and sadness could be heard in his voice. "Once this was called Greenwood the Great." He turned his gaze inward and bowed his head slightly. "Perhaps one day it will be called so again."  
  
The scouts must have brought important news, for instead of continuing, they made camp. Estel saw that groups were forming at different fires, each consisting of Rivendell and Mirkwood Elves. Stories and songs were being exchanged as new friendships were being made. Estel was sitting near Elladan and Elrohir when exhaustion finally caught up with him. He stretched out on his blanket and sleep was overtaking him as he heard Elrohir say, "Father would be pleased to see this." Estel silently agreed with his Elf brother and felt someone approach, but he could barely open his eyes to see who it was. He thought he saw flashes of gold on black dancing before his bleary eyes as he sank into sleep.  
  
Estel knew that he was dreaming as he wandered through an immense golden wood that filtered the sunlight through beautiful yellow leaves. The leaves began falling to the ground and he heard a sound from up ahead. He followed the sound, which he recognized as a woman weeping. Upon a mound scattered with small white flowers a woman kneeled facing away from him. She was dressed in black and her head was covered with a long black veil. As he opened his mouth to speak to her, she suddenly sank to the ground and her clothing and body decayed to dust in a matter of seconds. He knelt down where she had been and reached to touch the dust. When his fingers met the powder, he felt a knife go through his heart.  
  
Gasping, he clutched his chest as he sat up suddenly, now fully awake, and saw three pair of keen eyes regarding him. Darkness was not complete, for there was still a small fire, and the stars were out in full force.  
  
Elrohir, who sat on his right, smiled and handed him a cup. "You must be thirsty after such a sleep, Young One." The Elf leaned back on his elbows and surveyed the night sky. "We have been enjoying our 'sleep,' whereas I do not think you can say the same."  
  
As Estel took a drink, in the back of his mind, he thought he remembered something from his dream. No, it wasn't his dream; it was Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas talking while he was asleep. Two things they had said came into his mind now and puzzled him.  
  
"He dreams only of Darkness and Shadow." That had been Elladan.  
  
"Father must tell him soon." Elrohir had spoken quietly.  
  
Estel hid his thoughts and set his face as he finished the water and handed back the cup. His Elf brothers knew more than they were telling him. This he had suspected, but now it had been proven. Tell him what, exactly? He smiled to himself as he thought of the long years that he had spent with Elves; especially these two Elves, but knew that it was only an inkling of time to them. He trusted them and their Father completely, and knew that whatever he needed to know would be told to him with love, whenever he was ready. Patience was not only an Elvish quality.  
  
Then he noticed Legolas. The forest green tunic and leggings had been replaced with ones of deep emerald. His boots looked of black velour, as did his belt. Gold shone on both of his black vambraces. There was some sort of a design on the front of his tunic and a gold chain with a pendant hung from his neck.  
  
Estel sensed that more than just clothes were involved in this transformation. There was an assurance and power radiating from the Elf, and Legolas' eyes held a look that he had not seen there before. Hold. He remembered a similar look on Legolas as he had been fighting the Orcs in the Palace. But Legolas was staring directly at him now.  
  
Before Estel had a chance to ask a question, Cúroniel came up to the fire and gave a formal bow to Legolas. "Both groups are ready to go, Captain. We await you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Legolas' POV  
  
  
  
Legolas' fingers touched the emblem on his tunic and traced its markings. A thrill ran through him. Captain of the Guard it declared to all. Then he grasped the pendant, the symbol of the Heir to the Throne of Mirkwood. These were things, he had once told himself. He had given them up when he had given up hope. He had almost given up on life itself.  
  
Why go on when there was nothing left? When everyone that you had ever cared about had been killed? When your land was overrun by forces that were beyond your control?  
  
He had been touched by Darkness and tasted the Shadow. Before meeting Aragorn, he had not seen the Light. Elladan had brought him back, but back to what? He knew now what he had to do.  
  
Hiding from Darkness only invites it into your heart. He would not shirk his duty anymore. He was the son of a King and his rank of Captain was earned. It did not come by bloodline. He smiled at this remembrance.  
  
He meant to keep his land free and fighting for it was the only way.  
  
But he had seen. Some of what was to come. Many years from now, but only a short breath for an Elf. He would not be here when most needed. Cúroniel would lead the fight against the forces of Darkness when it came. He, himself, would be in a far land, fighting alongside Isildur's heir against impossible odds.  
  
His heart told him that his future was with Aragorn. Like Elladan and Elrohir, he had joined himself to the boy and future King, no matter the outcome, until the end.  
  
Legolas looked at the boy as he awoke with a start. Dreams. He knew them well. But his dreams had changed.  
  
He saw a look of wonder come into the boy's face as Estel saw him, the real him, for the first time in a long time.  
  
Legolas told Cúroniel that he would come momentarily, and waited until he left. He had something to say to his friends alone.  
  
"Our scouts have tracked the enemy where they make camp in an undefendable valley because it has the only water. Since combining forces, they think themselves invincible and do not even leave a rear guard. Taking Goblins, Orcs, and Wargs will not be easy, but with the addition of the warriors of Rivendell, it can be done. I believe this will be a decisive battle for Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas looked at Estel. "I want you to go back to Rivendell with Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
The twins had known what was coming and agreed with the decision.  
  
Estel was not so agreeable. "But this is why I came! You would deny me the right to fight, now that it is upon us?" He looked hurt. "You do not believe that I am able to defend myself? Even after-"  
  
Legolas did not give him a chance to finish. He held up a hand, palm outward. "I know your capabilities, and your skill will be missed along with Elladan and Elrohir, but this is not your battle. Estel, the risk is too great that something would happen to you, and that is a risk I am not willing to take." He spoke softer, "Not now, Estel. Your battles are in the future." And the stakes will be more than Mirkwood, Legolas did not say.  
  
The Elves stood, then Estel.  
  
Legolas hugged Elrohir and said, "Tell your Father of the success of the Alliance. It is an idea whose time has come and will be instrumental to all of our futures."  
  
Elrohir gripped Legolas' hand and repeated, "'To all of our futures', Little Brother."  
  
Elladan did not wait for Legolas but went to him and gathered him into his arms. "I would stay with you if you wish it, Legolas."  
  
Legolas did not let him go and did not answer him with words. "You have saved me, Elladan, and you will be in my heart forever. Now you must take care of the future. The future of Middle Earth goes with you and your brother." Legolas held Elladan at arms length, still not using vocal speech. "When the time comes, we three will be at his side, to stand or fall."  
  
Elladan bowed his head, "Together, Legolas. As the Valar wills."  
  
Estel waited for his parting, not quite knowing what to expect. Legolas went to him and placed his palm over Estel's heart. "May Holy Eru protect you on your path, Estel."  
  
The boy only scarcely hid his surprise as he recognized the significance of the occasion when Legolas called upon the name of The One, used rarely and only on the most solemn of occasions.  
  
Estel placed his hand over Legolas' heart. "May Ilúvatar protect you, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas left them and went a short distance, then turned, grinned, and said to Estel, "We may yet draw swords together again, Estel."  
  
Estel's face glowed and his eyes became distant. His reply was so soft that Elladan and Elrohir were not certain that they had heard it correctly. "Yes, I know we will."  
  
  
  
  
  
i methen  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This *is* the end of "Tabula Rasa," for Legolas has found himself and now has hope for the future. The meeting and subsequent bonding of Legolas and Estel was pivotal for both. Estel, at this point, does not see beyond Shadow in his future. This meeting is just their beginning. The next story will have a different name, but will take up at a later date and tie into "T/R". (I will note in the summary the tie-in.)  
  
Thank you for your patience and I apologize for the time lag b/t chapter 10 and 11. Again, I appreciate you taking the time to read and review.  
  
Much love and joy to you, kind readers.  
  
Most Sincerely,  
  
Anjou 


End file.
